Paradise Lost (Rewritten)
by JtheMinun
Summary: Join writers as they race to save the land of Nintendo. Let's see what madness stirs up and count the references... If there are any that is.


(J's house: J's point of view)

"Bye Alucard, X, Sephiroth, Blaze, and Meta Knight," I said as mentioned video game characters left.

"Next time I get an invitation like this, I might send it to someone else in my world," Sephiroth grumbled.

"At least you weren't in it," Meta Knight retorted, his small stature noticeable compared to the other characters.

"Well you didn't have someone you know in this abomination of a story!" Blaze and X shot back.

"Your point?" Meta Knight challenged back.

After awhile the cyber-elf, known as X, and the Princess of the Sol Dimension, known as Blaze, decided to shut up and leave the conversation entirely. Both teleporting out of there.

"Just what I thought," Meta quipped feeling victorious as he too teleported away. Alucard followed suit, transforming into a bat while Sephiroth took off using his single, black feathered wing. When those two were a good distance away I turned to AFeralFurry, nicknamed AFF, OrangeStreakedStar or Star, DrobotExtreme shortened to Dorbot, and CrimsonHorrorEyes simply known as Crimson.

"Thank you for being here even though you had to suffer along with us!" I busted out saying, ecstatic that I didn't have to face that story alone.

"No problem. I still want to hurt something though," Crimson said, a little ticked.

"Yeah, you kinda did go crazy a few times," AFF stated.

"A few?" Star questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot, and you did the same thing also," AFF admitted.

"True," Star said.

"I wonder what would have happened if we actually did let Crimson loose?" Chimed in Drobot curiously.

"Bad things would happen," I replied, "really bad things."

"I'm not going to bother asking," Star said nervously stepping away from Crimson, who was standing beside her.

"Oh, I won't hurt you guys maybe others but not you guys," Crimson stated, crossing her arms while she leaned against the door frame of the front porch door.

"Good to know," AFF hesitated a bit. He looked at Crimson strangely earning a look that said 'what' forcing him to look away.

"So, do you guys want to play the new Super Smash Bros. game?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure," Star agreed.

"I'll get my 3DS!" Drobot said rushing toward her bag.

"Might as well," AFF said casually.

"I'll just watch," Crimson lamented, " I might need sometime to calm down."

"Okay, I'll go and get my game then," I cheered.

* * *

(Smash Mansion: Third Person point of view)

A blue blur was rushing around trying to help the others clean up the mansion.

"Hey Sonic," A red capped plumber called as soon as the blur ran past.

"Yeah Mario?" He asked walking back over toward said plumber.

"You've been working really hard, is a friend visiting?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, one of the newcomers, Mega Man is going to be here. I can't wait to see him again," Sonic replied happily.

"Mega Man?"

"Yeah, Mega Man. You know, Capcom's main mascot."

"Oh, that Mega Man. You met before?"

"Yeah. Well, I still need to help Peach and Zelda clean up the garden, see ya," Sonic said, about to run away. Unfortunately he was tackled by a red blur causing said hedgehog to yelp. When Sonic sat up a red robotic dog was licking his face.

"Rush, heel!" a boy clad in blue armor ran over, got the dog, Rush, off of Sonic and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry Sonic," the boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay Rock," Sonic said as he crouched down and rubbed Rush's head.

"Rock?" Mario said walking over, "I thought he was called Mega Man."

"My real name is Rock but my other alias is Mega Man. The only difference is that as Rock I'm a support bot and as Mega Man I'm a fighting robot." Rock explained.

Sonic stood abruptly, his ears swiveling back and forth, his eyes were wide, and he looked a little startled.

"What is it?" Mario asked a little worried.

"I thought I heard her near here," Sonic said quietly.

"Her?" Rock questioned.

"Sonic, I think you're overreacting. She couldn't be here," Mario comforted the startled hedgehog.

"But what if she is here Mario?" Sonic walked toward the garden quickly, Mario followed behind, leaving clueless Rock all alone with his pet canine.

"I guess I'll show myself to my room then," Rock muttered making his way to the front door of the mansion, "Alone with Rush. Let's go boy."

* * *

**J: In case you guys haven't noticed, I'm rewriting an old story. My reason, I realized that I didn't like it's concept right after chapter one. Don't worry I'll try not to abandon this new story.**

**X: Hey Sephiroth, you owe Vile 50 zenny!**

**Sephiroth: *walks in* You mean gil? **

**X: No, zenny.**

**Vile: Dude, just pay up.**

**Sephiroth: Fine. *hands over 50 gil* **

**J: Vile, you do know that-**

**Vile: Gil's useless in X's and my world? Why, yes.**

**J: To rub it in each other's faces.**

**Vile: Yep, now excuse me while I find the others to collect the rest of my reward. *leaves the room***

**X: Well read and review guys.**

**J: Man, have I been gone for a long time... **


End file.
